Tommy Breaks A Leg (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 1
A few days later the babies were playing outside as Tommy and the others were playing in the sandbox as Dil was inside watching Goober, while Angelica was playing with Cynthia as she looked out the window across the street and noticed a plate of cookies sitting on the window seal at one of the houses across the street (Angelica's POV) I was playing with Cynthia while those dumb babies played outside and Dil watched his favoritest show of Goober the Gopher. I then lookeded out the window and that's when I sawed it, a plate of cookies just sitting on the window in one of the houses across the street. I didn't want to gets in trouble thoughs so I came up with a plan and all I would need is a really dumb baby, which of course was Dil. (Normal POV) "Hey drooly, guess what?" Angelica asked Dil walking over to him "What is it?" Dil looked up at Angelica "There's a plate of cookies somewheres for you babies all you has to dos is go gets them." Angelica lied "Really yucky? Wheres?" Dil asked as he stood up "It's Angelica you dumb baby but over here." Angelica said going over to the window as she pointed to the plate of cookies sitting on a window seal across the street "But Angelica that's all the way on the other side of the street and were nots allowed to goes across the street withouts a growned up." Dil said "Aw quit being a baby, Tommy and the others rode in the Reptar wagon in the middle of the street and didn't get into no troubles." Angelica said "Ok, if you say so yucky, but yous have to open the door." Dil said as he walked towards the front door "That I can do," Angelica said opening the door as Dil went outside as Angelica shut the door behind him as Dil walked out towards the street Luckily for Dil as he crossed the street there were no cars coming at the time as he went over to the house that had the cookies. He couldn't reach the window seal but luckily there was a chair nearby as he dragged it over to the window as he climbed up in it and put the cookies in his diaper. Just as he did the person who lived in the house was coming as Dil quickly got down from the chair and hid in the bushes. Meanwhile back at the Pickles' Residents Tommy had went inside to use the potty and after he did and was coming back he noticed Dil was gone as Tommy went over to Angelica "Uh Angelica, where's Dil?" Tommy asked "Ha I made that dumb baby g get cookies from across the street." Angelica said "Angelica why would you makes Dilly do that's he could get hurted?!" Tommy said as he was really mad (Tommy's POV) I was really mad at Angelica for making my onlyiest little brother goes across the street just to gets some cookies. I just hopeded that he was ok as I went outside to where Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi weres. "Guys we has to find Dil before he gets hurted, Angelica trickeded him into going all the way on the other side of the street." Tommy said (Normal POV) Tommy had went outside to the other babies as he told them what Angelica did and how they had to find Dil before he got hurt as they went inside as they went over to the front door as they climb on eachother so Chuckie could open the door. Meanwhile while Tommy and the others were trying to get outside Dil came out from the bushes moments later and looked across the street actually forgetting which house was his as he walked down the street away from his house Just as he did that Tommy and the others finally got outside just as Dil walked from their sights as they crossed the street, again there were no cars coming at the time, as they began looking for Dil as Tommy spotted him as he ran up to him. "Dil there you are." Tommy said a bit out of breath from running "Tommy, I'm glad you're here I'm losteded." Dil said "But I gots cookies for us, just like yucky said." Dil said as he took out the cookie as the other babies walked up "We can eats them when we gets back," Tommy said "Yeah lets go backs before we gets in trouble." Chuckie said The babies walked back down the street as they were soon right across the street from Tommy and Dil's along with Phil and Lil's houses. The babies all then crossed the street as Phil and Lil along with Dil went first and then Chuckie and Kimi only leaving Tommy left as Tommy started to cross the street unknowing that there was a car speeding down the road before it was too late. (Tommy's POV) We founded Dilly and we wents back to my house as we each went acrossed the street as Phil and Lil went firstest with Dilly too. Nextest Chuckie and Kimi wents across the street before I was the onlyiest one who hadn't wents back yet. As I did goes across the street I didn't sees the car that was going really fast down the street when I was crossing. The next thing I knewed I felt the car hitted me and that my leg hurted a whole bunch then I sawed nothing else for a little while (Normal POV) It was too late the speeding car didn't see Tommy until a little too late as it hit Tommy but didn't hurt him to critically just to where it broke his leg and knocked him unconscious as the other babies started crying loudly. The car, as the person of the car was frightened of the event, just backed away and went a different away. Didi heard the babies and noticed they were outside as she ran outside. Tommy awakened from his unconscious state a little bit dizzy as he saw his friends crying and his mom as he sat up "Oh my goodness Tommy! Are you alright sweetie?!" Didi said going out into the street as she helped Tommy up When Tommy tried to walk he felt pressure in his leg and it really, I mean really, hurt as he screamed at the top of his lungs before sitting back down crying. That's when Didi noticed how swollen his leg was as it turned a blackish, bluish, purplish color. "Stu call an ambulance, Tommy's hurt!" Didi called out to Stu who was peeking outside after hearing all the commotion as he ran inside and called 911 as the ambulance came minutes later as Angelica watched from the porch feeling a bit guilty. Tommy was still screaming and crying out of pain as they put Tommy in the ambulance as Didi, holding Dil, went with the ambulance while Stu took the other babies in the car as they were heading to the hospital. Dil saw his brother crying and screaming. "Tommy are you ok?" Dil tried to ask but Tommy didn't answer as he kept crying 'Go to Part 2 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Breaks A Leg Chapters